


Getting Into The Swing Of Things

by yavannauk



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark shows Lex the appeal of a hammock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Into The Swing Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - Not mine, I couldn't afford the motor and household insurance bills. I promise I'll scrub them down and give them back to DC comics, the WB and anyone else who does own a slice of them when I'm done with them. 
> 
> Author's note - This is set just before Lex goes on the business trip mentioned in Heat and Smallville is already experiencing the heatwave. With thanks as always to Barbara for betaing. 

"Two weeks! Lex, you can't be serious. School's out, the worst of the damage from the tornado is fixed now and I thought we'd finally be able to spend some time together." 

Lex had known Clark wasn't going to take the news well. He'd thought about just phoning to tell him, but his relationship with Clark had grown serious enough to demand more than that. Besides, if he wasn't going to see him for two weeks Lex wanted the chance to say goodbye to Clark properly. So he'd climbed into the Porsche and driven over to the Kent farm to tell Clark in person. 

Standing in the oppressive heat of the barn with sweat trickling down his back underneath the fabric of his shirt Lex was beginning to regret that choice. Clark had responded to being told about the trip by employing his most deadly weapon, the combination of puppy dog eyes and full out pout that apparently even the most thorough Luthor training was not entirely proof against. 

Lex sighed. He really wanted to be somewhere air conditioned, but more than that he wanted to give in to the pleading look on Clark's face. He simply couldn't afford to, though, not with LexCorp still finding its feet in the business community. 

"I know, Clark, and I'm sorry." Lex steeled himself to do the responsible thing. "It's not that I don't want to spend time with you, but this is important; you know that. Dad's recovering well and he's not going to give me any breathing space. If I'm to secure LexCorp's position I have to do it now and that means going on this trip. While I'm away you should make the most of the time to hang out with Pete and Lana and to catch up with what Chloe's doing in Metropolis. The two weeks will be over before you know it." 

"I hate it when you're reasonable like that," Clark said, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "You make me feel like a spoiled brat. I know you have to do this, it's just..." 

Lex flashed him a quick grin. "Clark, I wrote the book on being a spoiled brat when I was a kid and you have nothing to worry about. I'm disappointed about the timing too, but there's nothing I can do. I'm sure things will settle down soon, though." 

Clark was perched on the edge of his desk and Lex closed the distance between them, stepping into the space between Clark's legs. 

"I'll miss you while you're away." Clark reached out, his big hands coming to rest on Lex's back, stroking lightly through the sweat dampened shirt. 

Lex's fingers were drawing slow circles on Clark's thighs, feeling the heat of his skin under the worn denim. "I'm not going until tomorrow..." 

"My parents are in town, they won't be back until late." Clark tilted his head, looking up at Lex through a fringe of dark lashes. 

One more step brought Lex up flush against the firm muscles of Clark's T-shirt clad chest. "So what did you have in mind, Clark?" he asked, his voice suddenly low and rough. 

Clark's hands slid slowly down to Lex's ass, cupping it through the wool slacks. He tugged lightly, pressing Lex's groin against the flat planes of his stomach. The hard ridge of Lex's cock was obvious to them both and when Lex rubbed his thigh against Clark's crotch he found an equally apparent erection. 

Grinning, Clark leaned forward and whispered, "I want to fuck you." 

Lex groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. God! In the beginning Clark had been too embarrassed to say the words, but over time he'd lost his shyness and Lex never tired of hearing him say them. It also turned him on more than he cared to admit. 

"Yes!" Lex urged, his tongue slicking quickly over lips suddenly gone dry. 

He wasn't given the chance to say anything else because one of Clark's hands deserted his ass, curving around the back of his head instead, pulling him down. The soft mouth closed over his own, lips parting to suck his tongue inside. Lex moaned into the kiss, tasting the sweetness of the soda Clark must have been drinking before he arrived. 

Lex slid his hands up Clark's jeans clad legs, one going to the waistband to work on the fastener and zip, while the other slid under the hem of the T-shirt. Lex's palm found hot, slightly damp skin and glided upward, dragging the red cotton with it until it bunched under Clark's arms. 

With a groan Clark abruptly pulled his mouth free and both his hands left Lex's body. Lex didn't complain when Clark leaned back far enough to pull the T-shirt off, tossing it onto the floor of the loft without a second thought. 

Lex had managed to get Clark's jeans open now and his hand dipped inside, stroking the hard length of Clark's cock through boxers that were already wet with pre-come. 

In his turn, Clark began to work at the front of Lex's shirt with fingers that were a little clumsy in their haste to get to bare skin. Lex considered the loss of a few buttons a reasonable sacrifice when Clark's hands found their way under the grey silk, stroking across sweat slick skin. When eager fingertips found his nipples and began to pinch and twist them roughly Lex threw his head back and moaned loudly. 

His hand tightened convulsively on Clark's cotton covered cock and Clark bucked up into the firm grip, panting harshly. When Lex squeezed him again Clark leaned forward, his mouth sucking at Lex's bared throat. 

"Jesus, Lex," he gasped, his teeth grazing the pale skin. "If I'm going to fuck you we need to get undressed, now! You keep doing that much longer and I'm going to come." 

"Maybe I want you to come." Lex stroked along Clark's cock again, making him jump. 

"Want to be inside you first," Clark insisted. "Please, Lex, move!" 

Clark pushed at Lex and, reluctantly, he let go, taking a couple of steps back. Lex's gaze roamed hungrily over Clark's body. He admired the flush that coloured his bare chest and eyed the tented fabric visible in the open fly of his jeans. He was content just to look until Clark stood and began to hurriedly remove the rest of his clothes. Then Lex pulled his eyes away and quickly began stripping off his own shirt and pants. 

When their eyes met again they were both naked and bits of clothing were strewn around them on the floor. One of Clark's hands snaked out, grabbing Lex by the wrist and hauling him close. The other spread across Lex's ass, holding him steady so that Clark could thrust against him, their cocks sliding together. 

Reaching up, Lex tangled the fingers of his free hand in Clark's tousled hair, pulling him down for another kiss. His tongue stabbed into Clark's mouth possessively, hot and wet as it thrust in deep. Clark sucked on the tip, nipping at it sharply with his teeth. 

Lex hummed his approval and when Clark's hips bucked against him again he met the movement with one of his own. They both groaned as pre-come spread between them and Clark's fingers tightened their grip on Lex, raising red welts on his pale skin. Lex gasped into Clark's mouth as the bones in his wrist grated with the increased pressure. 

Suddenly realising just how hard he'd been holding Lex, Clark let go abruptly, ignoring Lex's wordless sound of protest. 

"Fuck, Lex, I'm sorry," he mumbled. Anxiously, Clark peered at the finger shaped marks darkening around Lex's wrist. 

Lex glanced at the bruises and then looked back up at Clark. A small smile played on his lips. "Don't worry about it, you didn't really hurt me, Clark, and they'll heal soon enough." 

"That's not the point..." Clark began. 

Tightening his grip on Clark's dark curls, Lex tugged him down until their lips were just a breath apart. 

"Yes it is," he said firmly. "I like it when you mark me, Clark," he added. 

"Lex..." Clark started to protest, but Lex silenced him with a shake of his head. 

"I'll be able to look at those bruises tomorrow and the day after," Lex explained. "And I'll remember exactly how you put them there. Maybe then I won't miss you quite as much," he continued before taking Clark's lips in a quick, rough kiss that left them both breathless. 

"Now," Lex panted, "stop worrying and fuck me!" 

It was enough to galvanise Clark into action. He pulled free of Lex's grip and then grabbed his hand, towing him the short distance to the hammock he'd only recently installed in the barn. 

Lex looked at the canvas and rope contraption somewhat doubtfully. "Clark, are you sure you wouldn't rather do this on the couch?" 

"No!" Clark's eyes fixed on Lex hungrily. "I've been thinking about this, about us... Get in the hammock, Lex!" 

Clark held it steady for him and Lex got in, still looking a little worried. He lay down, hoping he wouldn't end up with rope burn on his ass or something equally unpleasant. Clark climbed in too, stretching out and shifting to make more room for Lex to settle at his side. 

Their movements caused the hammock to swing wildly. As a result they both rolled into the centre, limbs tangling as their bodies collided. After their earlier exertions they were both hot, the stuffiness of the barn making them sweat. Hands slid on slick skin as they tried to regain their equilibrium and somehow Lex ended up on top of Clark. 

They were laughing uncontrollably, flushed and hotter than ever, by the time the hammock's motion had calmed to a gentle swaying. It took even longer for their laughter to subside to occasional soft chuckles. 

They were still aroused, but the interruption seemed to have taken the edge off their need for the moment. Instead they sated themselves with lazy touches interspersed with slow, deep kisses. 

Clark's hands drifted down the smooth planes of Lex's back, coming to rest on the curve of his ass. Lex arched up into the touch, bracing himself as best he could on the uncertain support of the hammock. Clark grinned at Lex's efforts. At least he'd had some time to practice dealing with its unpredictable swinging, unlike his lover. 

"You okay there, Lex?" he asked, barely smothering a giggle. 

Lex glowered at him. "I would be if this damn thing would stay still for a second," he complained. "Remind me again why we aren't lying safely on the couch." 

"The way it moves does have its advantages," Clark assured him. 

"Name one," Lex challenged, looking down at him sceptically. 

"How about I show you instead?" Clark suggested. 

"Fine," Lex agreed as he settled himself a little more comfortably. "Convince me." He was still for a second, but then raised his head, eyeing Clark suspiciously. "And how is it you know so much about this anyway? Who have you been practising with?" 

"Lex!" Clark spluttered. "I haven't been with anyone else. You _know_ I wouldn't." 

"How do you know then?" Lex asked again, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Clark. 

Clark flushed. "I was kind of... experimenting," he mumbled. "By myself. You know..." 

Immediately, Lex relaxed. He really ought to remember that Clark wasn't like his previous lovers. He wasn't simply using Lex for his own ends and he took their relationship seriously. Of course Clark wouldn't be cheating on him. By way of apology, Lex brushed a quick kiss across Clark's lips and felt his hands tighten on him for a moment in response. 

Wanting the earlier light-hearted mood back, Lex smiled and teased, "The word is masturbating, Clark." 

"I know that, Lex," he muttered, his cheeks still flaming. Clark hadn't entirely lost his capacity for embarrassment after all, it seemed. 

"So, why don't you show me the results of this - experimentation," Lex encouraged, just the right note of lasciviousness in his tone. 

The green eyes studied Lex for a long moment and then Clark smiled. "All right, but hold tight for a second," he instructed. "I just need to get something." 

"What...?" Lex hurriedly grabbed onto Clark's shoulder with one hand and the rope supports with the other as Clark leaned out of the hammock, making it swing alarmingly in the process. 

Clark snagged something from his desk before rolling back into the centre of the hammock. Lex didn't release his grip on either flesh or rope until the swinging had once again subsided. He finally raised his head to find Clark was triumphantly brandishing a small tube of lube. 

Lex's eyes widened. Surely Clark wasn't really serious about this. Lex could see both of them ending up in a heap on the floor if they tried anything more energetic than kissing and a bit of careful groping. He looked at Clark in silent question. 

Without answering, Clark opened the tube and squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers. Then he reached down, probing between Lex's ass cheeks with slick fingertips. 

Lex gasped at the sensation of the cold gel on his overly hot skin. 

"Fuck!" he hissed as Clark slowly worked a single slippery digit into his body. Lex rested his forehead against Clark's shoulder, breathing deeply as he adjusted to the intrusion. 

When Lex had relaxed enough, Clark slid a second finger into his opening alongside the first. He scissored them, stretching Lex carefully. Clark dropped the tube onto the hammock so he had a hand free to stroke down Lex's back. His palm glided smoothly over the sweat slick skin, tracing soothing patterns. Eventually Clark seemed happy with his preparations and the fingers inside Lex withdrew. 

His eyes heavy lidded, Lex raised his head again. "What now, Clark?" he asked. 

"Now I want you to ride me," Clark murmured, his cheeks colouring again. 

Lex's lips quirked in a smile. "I like the way you think." 

He dropped a quick kiss on Clark's mouth, then reached out blindly until his fingers closed over the tube of lube. He squeezed some into his palm and lifted up just far enough to slip his hand between their bodies to slick Clark's cock liberally with the gel. 

Taking a deep breath, Lex then eased himself upright, trying not to disturb their balance too much as he got his knees under him. Once he was straddling Clark's waist the boy's broad hands clamped on his hips, steadying Lex as the hammock began to sway. 

Cautiously, Lex edged backwards until he felt Clark's cock nudging at his ass. Reaching behind him, Lex pulled his ass cheeks apart, sinking down until the head of Clark's cock breached his body. They both groaned, pausing for a moment to adjust. Then, with Clark's hands guiding him, Lex slid the rest of the way down on Clark's thick shaft. 

It was hot and it was tight and the slow glide of it inside him made Lex moan. In the close heat of the barn he felt as if he could hardly breathe, the air too thick in his lungs. Lex was sweating profusely, the salty beads of moisture leaving burning trails as they slipped down his chest. 

Clark's hands had gentled once Lex was fully impaled, but they never stopped touching him. Now they were sliding over Lex's slick torso, fingertips slowly circling his nipples. When Lex leaned into the caress, Clark began to pinch lightly, teasing the nubs of flesh erect. Lex gave another soft moan, his eyelids falling shut. 

"Don't you want to move, Lex?" Clark's voice was rough with need. 

His fingers slipped from Lex's nipples, nails scraping just a little as he dragged them downward, across the taut muscles of Lex's stomach. Lex squeezed his eyes even tighter shut when the maddening fingers reached the stiff length of his cock. They brushed across the swollen head before teasing the shaft, the touches much too light. 

"Move!" Clark urged again. "I won't let you fall." 

When his fingers finally wrapped around Lex's cock, pumping firmly, Lex obeyed. 

Using the sinewy strength of his thighs, Lex slowly pulled up off of Clark's cock. When just the head remained inside his body he sat back down, plunging the thick length into him, fast and hard. It burned and Clark whimpered at the sensation, his fingers tightening on Lex's cock instinctively. Grateful for the added stimulation, Lex repeated the movement, rising up just a little faster this time. 

The hammock began to sway underneath them, rocking Lex back onto Clark before he was quite ready for it. The unexpected motion also threw him off balance, changing the angle of his descent. The delightful side effect of this was Clark's cock nudging Lex's prostate as he sank back down. Lex moaned happily, finally appreciating why Clark liked the hammock so much. 

A slight, strained chuckle reached Lex's ears and he opened his eyes. Looking down he found Clark regarding him with amusement clear on his flushed face. 

"See, Lex, I told you there were advantages to this," he said. Green eyes sparkled with pleasure as Clark thrust up into Lex, setting the hammock swaying beneath them again. 

It took a couple of attempts, but they soon found a rhythm that complemented the uncertain swing of the hammock. Clark curved his free hand around Lex's hip, pulling him forward so that his cock slid into the tight clasp of Clark's fingers. At the same time, Clark arched up, pushing himself deeper into Lex. Then the hammock's motion helped pull them apart so that they could repeat the whole pleasurable process. 

The dual sensations around his cock and in his ass quickly overwhelmed Lex's control. He dropped onto all fours, his hands grasping at the thick canvas as pleasure shivered through him. Clark's fingers kept up a steady pressure on Lex's cock and hot pulses of come spilled out, painting white streaks across Clark's stomach. Lex panted, once again struggling for breath in the stuffy atmosphere. 

Clark's other hand shifted to Lex's back, drawing slow circles on the sweaty skin as Lex rode out his orgasm. Clark's cock continued to slide into him, but the movement stopped abruptly when Clark's hips snapped up a final time, sinking him as deep as he could go into Lex's body. A second later he was pumping his own come into Lex, branding him from the inside. 

Lex's forehead dropped forward to rest against Clark's as his lover's frantic thrusts slowly stilled. Then Clark was carefully pulling out of him and tugging Lex down beside him in the hammock. The lazy swaying was soothing in the aftermath of sex. Lex felt hot, sticky and sore... in short, wonderful. He wondered how he was going to manage for two whole weeks without this. 

Preferring not to think about that until he absolutely had to, Lex settled in to enjoy the afterglow. As his eyelids began to shut, sleep trying to drag him under, Lex decided that maybe a hammock was a good idea after all. 

When Clark set them swinging again as he leaned over to lazily kiss enticing patterns onto Lex's sweaty skin, he revised his opinion. A hammock was an essential. He would see about having one installed somewhere in the mansion just as soon as he returned home from his business trip. 


End file.
